


The Witching Hour

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: Cerise and Ramona have a midnight phone conversation.Based onBlending InbyHelplessLemon; highly recommended to read that first.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Blending In: The Crossover Nobody Asked For





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT US?!" Ramona yelled.

"Shout a little louder," Cerise grumbled, holding the MirrorPhone away from her ear. "I don't think they heard you in Neverland. It's the middle of the night, you know."

Ramona lowered her voice to an almost-whisper. "But who are these people? And how did they find out? How much do they know? Are they going to tell anyone? Should I be preparing for an angry mob to show up soon? Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Dad knows." Cerise answered the last question first. "But I'm not sure if he told Mom. He said he would handle it, but apparently he didn't tell _you._ But I don't think they're going to tell anyone."

"You don't _think_?"

Cerise rubbed her ear. Outside the school in the middle of the night, she felt safe putting her hood down and exposing her ears to the air, although she kept glancing around her every few moments, just in case someone decided to take a late-night walk or something. "Should I start from the beginning?"

 _"Yes,"_ Ramona growled, quite literally.

"Fine. So, these people. There are three of them, all boys. They're best friends- they grew up in the same town. They're new at school this year. One goes to Ever After High, one goes to Monster High, and one goes to both."

"Two of them go to the monster school?"

"Yes. Apparently it's part of a grand plan to foster friendship between the schools. Or something."

"Well," Ramona said. "Is it working?"

"I think so...Anyway, so they're human."

"Like, as opposed to us?"

"No, I mean _human_ human. Regular people. No magic or fairytales or monsters in their ancestry at all."

"They're WHAT?"

"Stop yelling," Cerise pleaded. "Don't you have a roommate?"

"No," Ramona said, and left it at that. She was not going to tell her younger sister how her last roommate had been too frightened of her and had switched rooms, or how it had been decided that she would not get another roommate because she was "too antisocial" until she learned "more manners and social skills and at least _not to growl at people,_ please, Ramona!" So what? She was a Wolf-or half, anyway. Wolves growled. Besides, she liked being alone. She liked having space to herself. Really.

"They're regular humans," Cerise continued. "The principal of the other school, Headmistress Bloodgood, came up with the plan. She thinks that sooner or later the humans are going to find out about us-all of us-so we should start preparing. Like, it's better that if they find out, they find out on our own terms. So she's starting with them. Also, she wants Monsters and Legends to get along better. And with humans, eventually."

"Is Grimm in on this?"

"I don't think so."

"Why would you tell three _humans_ about-"

"I'm trying to explain!"

"What are their names?"

"Ed." 

"Ed?"

"Yeah." Cerise brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "All of them. You know how when you're little, you become friends with someone because you have matching shoes or something?" Not that either of them had much experience with making friends. "Apparently, it was like that for them, only because they all have the same name."

"Ed."

"Yeah. Well, Edward, officially, but none of them call themselves that. One of them is Ed, one of them is Eddy, and the third one apparently spells his name with two Ds so everyone calls him Double D. Together, everyone just calls them 'the Eds'-it's simpler."

" _Double D?_ Seriously?"

"Yup."

"The name Edward is always spelled with two Ds."

"I mean, two Ds by the first syllable."

"Oh. Really? Why?"

"I don't know! I guess that's how his parents spelled it on the birth certificate! Ask him yourself when you get here!"

"He could just call himself Two-D," Ramona noted. "Or Twice-D. Or-hey! Neither of his friends call themselves Edward, so he could just call himself that!"

"Maybe he thinks his full name is embarrassing or something," Cerise suggested. "Remember that time when you were ten you decided you wanted everyone to call you Mona?"

"Yes," Ramona said. "Remember you wrote 'Ramona' in big capital letters all over my bedroom door just because I didn't want to be called that then, so I wrote 'Cerise' on your forehead with permanent marker when you were sleeping? His two best friends have that same name. It can't be _that_ embarrassing, especially as opposed to 'Double D' in formal society."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore. Look, it wasn't the most important thing on my mind, especially after they found out. Do you want me to continue or not?"

"You brought it up. Yes, please get on with it."

"So stop interrupting me. Anyway, so they go to school here. There has been...lots of stuff going on. But they found out after the monster hunter."

"After the _what_?"

"Monster hunter. His name was Victor Van Hellscream. He would supposedly travel around to different monster communities sowing friction and dissent, leaving the monsters fighting with each other, since he thought that if they're too busy fighting with each other, they won't have time to fight the humans."

"So he's another human that managed to infiltrate? How?"

"He actually had a monster helping him. He turned the headmistress of the monster school into a stone statue, hid her in the catacombs, got his accomplice disguised as her so she could pretend to be her, and began trying to undermine monsters' relationships with each other; for instance, he sent garlic to the vampires and silver to the werewolves and blamed each on the other group."

"Silver. Ouch."

"Yeah...He was blackmailing Dad to give him information."

"He _what?!_ " Cerise could almost see her sister's eyes flashing yellow. She wondered if hers were. Probably not. However, if Ramona kept interrupting her like this...

"He was blackmailing-" she started to repeat.

"I heard you the first time! I just needed to process. What was he blackmailing him with?"

Cerise sighed. "He somehow had a picture of us, all four of us, at a picnic. My hood down, Dad smiling, all of us sitting together...It was pretty easy to figure everything out from that one picture. He threatened to publicize it if Dad didn't cooperate with him."

"Which picnic?" Ramona asked. They went on a lot of picnics. It was pretty much the only thing they could do together as a family, and their parents were very big on family time.

"I think the one just before you left to reform school."

"And this guy was what, hiding in the trees taking photos?"

"I guess so."

"And he said-does he _know_ what that could do to us-the _nerve_ \- how _dare_ he-"Ramona sputtered, at a loss for words. She growled, a low, guttural chilling sound. The meaning was clear: _Do not mess with my family. Or else._

"Well, I think he _did_ know what publicizing the picture could do to us. That's why he used it as leverage."

Ramona growled again.

"Well, at least he got his memory erased in the end," Cerise offered.

"What exactly happened?" Ramona demanded.

"Well," Cerise said. "Long story short-"

"I'm going to want the whole story at some point," Ramona warned.

"Ed went to confront him in his office while the rest of us searched the catacombs for the headmistress. Double D and Eddy got his accomplice to confess everything on tape. Anyway, after we found her-the headmistress, not the monster who was pretending to be her-I snuck away from everyone else to Van Hellscream's office. I wanted to find what he was blackmailing Dad with and take it, or destroy it, so no one would see it. But they noticed I was gone-"

"You sound somewhat surprised," Ramona noted.

"Wouldn't you be? Anyway, so Double D came to find me and saw the photo."

"And he figured everything out from it?"

"Yes. But then _he_ told _me_ about _his_ secret-that he and his friends were actually human."

"He told you that? Willingly? Why?"

"He called it 'mutually assured destruction.' This way, he won't tell anyone the truth about us, because if he does, I can tell everyone the truth about _him_. So we're even."

"But...why? Why would he risk doing that?"

"To...make things even, I guess? Because he felt bad about it, because he felt he owed me? Because he wanted us to trust each other? I'm not sure, really..."

"And you told these other Ed people too?"

"No. Double D told his friends. I told Dad, and now you. He really told you nothing about all this?"

"Well, a while ago, he called the school and told me that I should keep my guard up and be prepared for anything, but he didn't tell me anything more than that." Her father's vague warnings had, curiously(or perhaps it wasn't so curious after all), made her even more nervous than she would have been if she had known everything, and she had slept with her packed bags and several large sticks(Her reform school was in the middle of the Dark Forest. There wasn't much in the way of weaponry there.)under her bed for weeks, just in case, until her father had called and told her everything was fine. 

"Well, he didn't tell me either," Cerise confided. "I only found out when someone said that Dad had been seen talking to that monster hunter, and we went to talk to him. And there were other people in the room with us, so he couldn't speak clearly-he wouldn't have been able to speak clearly in any case, he didn't want to say anything incriminating. I don't think he told Mom either. She would have said something."

"If anything," Ramona admitted, "being kept in the dark is even worse."

"I guess he wanted to protect us," Cerise suggested.

"I can protect myself!" Ramona huffed.

"You are currently in reform school," Cerise noted.

"Your point being?"

"Anyway," Cerise said, steering the conversation away from the dangerous topic of how Ramona had ended up in reform school. "Dad talked with him. Not really about him knowing about us, but about him being human. It...didn't go well."

"What about his friends? What do they have to say about it."

"Well, they're not from Ever After at all. They're humans. They don't fully understand the ramifications of what could happen if people found out about us, but they said they won't tell anyone. One of them..."

"One of them what?"

"Never mind."

"Cerise..."

"Fine! He said that if I betray their trust, I 'won't know what hit me.'"

"Oh, he did, did he?" More growling. "Who was this?"

"Ed."

"Ed. When I finally get to Ever After High I think I'm going to have a little talk with him. And the other two, just in case."

"Ramona! Everything's fine! He had a valid reason to be concerned! I can take care of myself!"

"Still. We're all we've got. We stick together. And I want to ask him how, exactly, he and his friends are managing to fool everyone...like I said, a little talk."

"Just don't do anything rash, okay?"

"When do I ever do anything rash?" Then Ramona added, "Don't answer that."

Cerise laughed, feeling lighter. It was good to talk with her sister. "Do you know when you'll be able to transfer here?"

"I'm not sure. Dad's trying to arrange everything, but there's a lot of paperwork. It could be next week, it could be next year. Hopefully sooner than later."

"Yeah. I hope it's soon. Even if we can't talk to each other, just...."

"Yeah."

There was a comfortable silence, broken by the hooting of a distant owl.

"What time is it?" Ramona asked.

Cerise checked her phone. "Almost one o'clock."

"We should probably go to sleep now," Ramona said, but she seemed reluctant to hang up.

" _You_ are telling _me_ we should go to sleep?"

"Look, they make us wake up at seven in the morning!" Ramona protested. "I have to get at least a few hours of sleep. Should we call again tomorrow night?"

"No," Cerise said reluctantly. "We'll be too tired then, and someone will notice. Same time, two days from now?"

"Okay," Ramona said. "If you talk to Mom, tell her hi from me. And I love her."

"Okay. Good-good night."

"Good night." Then Ramona added, "May the full moon shine down upon you in peace," which was a Wolf saying their father often said by farewells, especially whenever the two halves of their family parted.

Cerise's breath hitched. "May the full moon shine down upon you in peace," she repeated.

Ramona hung up.

Each sister looked up at the almost-full moon hanging in the night sky above them for a few moments. Then Cerise snuck in the side entrance of the school and Ramona turned off her light.


End file.
